


Heads Full of Dreams

by jenny_wren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: In a different universe James Potter's parents refused to take Sirius in
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Heads Full of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story cleaning out my old laptop, I wrote it ages ago, when I wasn't as fond of the Potter parents. Also Sirius' birthday is late August.

Sirius rolled over and snuggled further under the covers. Stretching out one arm he searched the bed for James. Not finding him, he inched open one eye and squinted around their tiny bedroom.

Worry began to drive away his comfortable sleepiness. Shivering in the cool morning, he slid out of bed and checked the other room. James wasn’t there and his cloak and boots were missing from their place by the front door.

Sirius retreated back to bed and tried to fight down his growing paranoia. It was always a surprise to wake up with James still beside him. He would never blame James if he decided Sirius and his problems were too much for him and left.

“But not today,” he whispered, “Please not today. Not on my birthday.” As if any other day would be better. “Not now, not when things are just about to come right.”

Except today would be the perfect time for James to leave. Today Sirius turned seventeen and came into his inheritance, enough money to survive even if James left him.

“No, no, no.”

The click of the key in the lock made him collapse back against the pillows in relief. He listened as the door swung open and James crept in, trying not to wake him up. Closing his eyes, Sirius forced himself to breathe steadily.

The bedroom door creaked open and James walked over to the bed. Sirius could feel him watching him.

“Merlin, but you’re gorgeous,” James whispered.

Sirius lips twitched as he tried to stop himself smiling.

“And you’re also awake,” said James at normal volume.

Sirius opened his eyes.

“You were gone and I got cold.”

James perched on the edge of bed and lent over to press a quick kiss to his forehead.

“I swear you only love me because you’re too cheap to buy a hot water bottle.”

Sirius sat up. “James, what a thing to say. You have at least one more use than a hot water bottle.

“Oh thanks.”

“I mean it. You can’t snog a hot water bottle.”

James’ beautiful smile lit up his face. “I guess I better get to it before you replace me.” One hand slid into Sirius’ dark hair, the other cupped the nape of his neck; holding him in place for the warm press of lip on lip and glide of tongue against tongue.

“Mmm,” sighed Sirius as James pulled back, “Someone’s wearing too many clothes.”

“I had to go and sort someone’s birthday presents out.”

“Presents?” cried Sirius, bouncing excitedly, delighting in the undoubtedly inexpensive presents James had bought in a way he never could over the high-priced gifts he would have received at Grimmauld Place.

“Of course,” said James, his hazel eyes sparkling with anticipation, “Only the best for my boyfriend on his birthday.

“Lemme see, lemme see.”

“Impatient much,” laughed James. “First we have to have breakfast.”

Sirius sighed. Their finances dictated that breakfast was porridge and over the last six months Sirius had grown so very bored of porridge.

James just grinned and reached into his cloak to produce a greasy paper bag that smelled wonderful.

“Oooh.” Tearing it open Sirius found two cheese and bacon pastries.

“Like them?” James asked, beaming at the success of his surprise.

“Oh yes, thank you Jamie.”

“Pleasure.”

“But Jamie,” Sirius put on his most innocent face. “How am I going to eat two pastries? I’ll explode.”

“You could share them with your brilliant, handsome boyfriend?”

“Uh,” Sirius pretended to think it over. “No, I think I’ll take exploding.”

James pouted with huge eyes and trembling lower lip.

“No please, not the Bambi eyes. I give up, I give up.”

Quickly snatching a pastry, James started chewing smugly.

“Of course I expect compensation for giving up my birthday present.”

“You do, do you?”

“Like, for example, a certain someone giving up their clothes.”

“I suppose that could be arranged.”

“It better be.”

After they’d finished licking their sticky fingers, James made a show of reluctantly stripping off. Sirius wolf-whistled. James gave a little twirl and blushed bright red under Sirius’ admiring gaze.

“I can’t believe you still blush.”

“Shut up and budge over.”

Sirius ignored the order. He simply tugged James down on top of him and pulled the blankets over them. They exchanged slow, bacon-flavoured kisses before James raised himself up on his forearms and grinned down at Sirius.

“Happy Seventeenth, sweetheart.”

“Thank you Jamie. I can’t believe we made it.”

James’ jaw firmed. “I told you we would. There was no way you were going back to Grimmauld Place.”

“I – that’s not just why we did this, is it?”

James looked exasperated, “If you mean would we have done this if there was any other choice, then the answer’s no. If you mean would I do anything to stay with you, then answer is most definitely yes. Great Merlin, Paddy, you know I adore you. The entire building laughs at the way I worship the ground you walk on.”

“No, they laugh at me because of the way _I_ worship the ground _you_ walk on. I love you so much Jamie. It kills me to think of what you gave up for me.”

“Now you’re really being ridiculous. All that –”

Sirius smiled to keep from crying at James’ dismissive wave of a hand for reputation and education, family and fortune.

“– would be empty to me if you weren’t there. It would have killed me to know you were alone somewhere with your family chasing you down without me to watch your back. It would have killed me Sirius.”

James’ hazel eyes shone with sincerity. Sirius didn’t think he could keep looking into them without going blind so he looped his arms around James’ back and pulled tight against his chest.

“I love you,” said James into Sirius’ shoulder, “I wish you would believe me.”

“I do, I just, it’s one hell of exchange, a privileged life as heir to one of richest families – for me.”

“I know,” said James, “I got the better of both our fathers. You would have been a steal at three times the price.”

Sirius wriggled until he could see James’ face and laughed at his self-satisfied smile.

“Besides,” James continued, “it’s not as if I’m hating living here now we’ve settled in. And things are just going to get better. We don’t need to be so cautious now you’re seventeen, so we can finally move away and look into getting you a potions apprenticeship. Since you can access your inheritance from your Uncle you’ll have plenty of money.”

“Our inheritance, our money,” Sirius corrected, “Don’t think I don’t see you gazing longingly at that set of law books in Ketchums.”

“Don’t be silly. We can’t afford a lawyer’s training.”

“We can if we stay here.”

“But –”

“But nothing. Uncle Alphard’s money will pay for your training, and I can start earning money with potions making almost straight away to cover our bills until you’re making money as a lawyer.”

“So you don’t mind staying here?”

“No.”

“And sharing a bathroom across the hall?”

“No.”

“Or eating porridge for breakfast for the next five years?”

“No. Merlin, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“Neither can I. I’ll think about it okay, Paddy?”

Sirius nodded. He was determined to repay James in this small way for all he had given up for him but he didn’t want to argue about it on his birthday. So he leered and said,

“Now, less talk and more shagging.”

“You sweet-talker, you.”

“That’s me. It is my birthday after all.”

“Is it really? Well then birthday boy what exactly would you like?”

“You fucking me, long and slow and strong.” Sirius shivered as a ripple of anticipation danced across his skin.

“I think that can be arranged.” James reached under the bed, fumbling for the oil. Sirius grabbed a pillow and slid it under his hips so he was at just the right angle. James uncapped the oil, releasing the rich scent of vanilla, and poured a little onto his hands. Sirius squirmed eagerly.

“Easy,” said James, running his hands down Sirius’ legs. “I thought you wanted it slow.”

“Umm-hmm.” Sirius agreed, as strong fingers massaged his inner thighs. Wiggling his hips he tried to entice James’ attentions. The wonderful hands moved down so one fondled his balls and the other stroked his cock. Sirius began to pant and thrust into the tight grip. Blood-heat thrummed through his veins. Awareness narrowed down to James’ clever touch and the coiling tension. His body stiffened on the brink, but before he could tumble into completion the hands on him tightened cruelly.

Sirius bucked and twisted, desperately seeking the release James had denied him. Whining low in his throat, he shuddered with need.

“You are so beautiful like that,” murmured James.

“Huh,” gasped Sirius, still fighting for breath.

“Flushed, sweaty, tense with desire, your grey eyes wild and glowing. So very beautiful.”

Sirius recovered himself enough to brush his hair out of his eyes. Circling James’ waist with his legs he pulled him close. Lunging upwards, he pressed his mouth to James’, sucking on his tongue. Rubbing against him, he waited until James’ hips began to rock before releasing him. James shook himself to clear the glaze from his eyes.

“See, that was not kind,” Sirius said reproachfully.

“If you could only see yourself like that.”

“Oddly enough I prefer to look at you. And since it’s _my_ birthday…”

“Task-master.”

“Bloody tease.”

“And you love it.” James snuck a finger inside him and stole away his retort. Sirius sighed with pleasure as the finger probed and twisted before leaving him bereft.

“Ready? Long and slow I think you said.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“My impatient sweetheart.” James circled his hips, rubbing his cock against Sirius but making no attempt at penetration.

Sirius groaned. “Please Jamie.”

“You don’t sound very sure,” James prompted.

“Oh Merlin, please Jamie. If it’s begging you want then I’m begging. Please, I need you so much. I want you so bad.” James was giving his chest little nibbling licks to urge him on. Sirius abruptly lost interest in the game.

“Godamnit, quit fucking around and fuck me.”

James lifted his head and laughed out loud. “Now that sounds like my Paddy.”

He shifted position and then Sirius felt the hot pressure at his entrance. Arching his back, he breathed shallowly as James pushed his way inside him.

“Okay?” James checked.

Sirius nodded and James eased in another inch. Sirius clenched his ring of muscle around the welcome intruder, relishing the burn, feeling James twitch in response.

“Merlin Paddy, are you trying to kill me?” James circled his hips again and his cock brushed against Sirius’ prostate.

“Less talking, more shagging,” gasped Sirius, as lightning sparked up his lower back before centring on his cock. James didn’t reply but slowly eased back before shoving forwards again. Sirius watched his lover’s intent face, with his set mouth and hazel eyes full of concentration. He loved having all James attention focused directly on him but it worried him at the same time. The intensity made him feel stripped bare and terribly naked. As James could see right through to his heart.

“You’re thinking too much,” said James softly. Sirius flushed, ducking his head apologetically. James dropped a kiss on his nose and started a series of slow, deliberate strokes designed to drive him out of his mind.

Sirius gave himself up to the sensation of James filling him again and again. Lifting his legs he wrapped them around him, holding on tightly.

“Please more,” he moaned.

“What about slow?”

“Fuck slow.”

James chuckled and began to increase the strength of his thrusts until he was slamming him into the mattress. Sirius growled encouragement. James shifted slightly and suddenly each stroke hit Sirius’ prostate.

“Oh, oh please,” Sirius’ hands scrabbled at James’ back, frantic to get closer. Then, James’ weight pinned him to the bed and James’ tongue plunged into his mouth. The scratchy hair on his belly rasped across Sirius’ cock and ripped his orgasm from him.

  
  


Drifting back into awareness, Sirius petted his lover’s slumped form. James mumbled something and kissed him sloppily. Sirius was contentedly slipping back into sleep, when he felt James stir.

“Where you going? Warm here. Stay with me.”

He hissed unhappily as James ignored him and pulled away. Gentle hands caressed his sweaty skin.

“Well,” said James, “it is your birthday after all. You don’t have to get up if you don’t want to. But if you don’t you’ll miss your presents.”

Sirius cautiously opened one eye. “More presents?”

James nodded, grinning widely.

Sirius shot straight up. “Lemme see, lemme see.”


End file.
